Et si tout avait été différent?
by Dook.DooKie
Summary: Gros délire ; Et si les relations avaient été différentes? Résumé pourri et alors? xD


Bonjour à tous et à toutes, voici ma première fic !

Disclamer : Sherlock, John et les autres ne sont pas à moi ! (Bien que je veux bien prendre Benedict ^.^ Mdr') ils sont à Sir Conan Doyle, et Gatiss et Moffat

Note : Okay... c'est du gros n'importe quoi, mais au pire, on s'en fou hein?;D

**°0OoO0°**

''M'ennuie !''

''Tu t'ennuies toujours Sherlock !

''Oui mais là plus que d'ordinaire.''

''Plus que lorsque tu as détruit notre mur avec mon arme ? Plus que lorsque tu as mélangé des yeux humains et je ne sais pas quoi – et je ne veux pas savoir- et mis le tout au four à micro-onde ? Plus que lorsque tu as...''

''M'ennuie, m'ennuie, m'ennuie ! Quand est-ce que Lestrade va m'envoyer un message pour me demander de l'aide ? Il doit bien y avoir un criminel à la hauteur de mon intellect dans Londres tout de même ! ''

Le détective prit soudainement son manteau et son smartphone et disparut de l'appartement en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut à John pour dire ''Afghanistan''. Ce dernier, habitué au changement de comportement du brun, décida de le suivre, bien que son travail à l'hôpital commencerait dans une heure.

Arrivé au milieu de la rue, le docteur ne vit aucune trace de Sherlock, et abandonnant l'idée de partir à sa recherche, il se mit à faire demi-tour lorsqu'une main l'attrapa par le bras :

''Suivez-moi John''

''Bonjour Mycroft, que se passe-t-il ? Vous avez encore failli déclencher une troisième guerre mondiale ? ''Demanda-t-il d'un ton moqueur.

''C'est à propos de mon frère. Il vient de partir sans raison apparente n'est-ce pas ? Il est 14 heures passer et Moriarty lui as donner rendez-vous à 13h45 dans un café des environs.''

''Et ? Vous voulez me dire que Sherlock aurait subitement décidé d'accepter l'offre ?''

''Non ,mais l'ennuie trop présente l'a sans doute donner l'envie de tenter le diable.''

''C'est un grand garçon -inconscient certes, mais un grand garçon.''

''Très bien , je vous préviendrai en cas de chose inhabituelle.''

Et le Gouvernement Britannique repartit aussi vite qu'il était arrivé. John se demanda le quotidien des parents Holmes... ''Ils devraient sans doute mérité une médaille'' pensa-t-il, et sans réfléchir d'avantage, remonta à leur appartement, et parti travailler.

A quelques rues de là, Sherlock et Moriarty discutait de manière innocente autour d'un thé, fade, mais un thé tout de même.

''Franchement Jim, organisme-moi un petit meurtre, une semaine sans activité, tu te rends compte ?''

''Non, tu te souviens de notre marché : tu déclare ta flamme à John, et je te récompense avec une pluie de meurtre insensés ! ''

''Mais heu...'', répondit le détective comme un enfant à qui ont interdirait de jouer.

''J'ai bien déclaré ma flamme à Greg moi ! Et crois-moi, tu aurais du être là pour voir la tête qu'il a fait ! C'était entre l'incompréhension, l'étonnement, et le désir ! Haha, qui l'eût cru que le DI fantasmait sur le plus grand criminel du XXIème siècle ! ''

''Parce que le plus grand détective que la terre est porté prenant le thé avec le '' plus grand criminel du XXième siècle '' est normal ?'',rétorqua le brun bouclé sur un air faussement scandalisé.

''Tu es modeste dis-moi ! Et sexy en plus...''

''Devient blond, porte des pulls en laine tricotés et je te renverrais le compliment Jimmy chou ! ''

''Ho putain ! ''

Avant même que Sherlock ne puisse demander ce qu'il se passait, Jim avait disparut sous la table avec sa tasse et sa veste, et un petit homme blond vint s'asseoir à sa table :

''Pourquoi t'es-tu enfuis si vite tout à l'heure ? Une envie pressante de boire un thé infecte ?''

''John, je n'ais pas de compte à te rendre ! ''

Moriarty, en entendant la discussion, pinça la jambe au plus jeune pour lui faire comprendre que le moment était venu pour lui de tenter sa chance auprès de John.

''Aïe ! Je... je voulais dire, oui c'est ça, une envie de thé dégouttant !''

''Sherlock ? Ça va ?''

''Je me disait juste que tes yeux allaient bien avec ton pull aujourd'hui...''

Sherlock avait envie de mourir ! Venait-il réellement de sortir une phrase aussi dégoulinante de bons sentiments, et si explicite ? Note à lui-même, dénoncer Moriarty à Lestrade au plus vite... Attendez ! Moriarty et Lestrade sont ensemble maintenant ! et merde, bon dénoncer Moriarty à... Bref, il dénoncerai Moriarty.

''Et bien merci beaucoup Sherlock, ton écharpe n'est pas mal non plus...'', dit le blond en rougissant telle une adolescente.

''Je sais ... Aïe ! Je veux dire merci beaucoup ! ''

La prochaine fois que Moriarty le pincera, il se promit de faire un carnage mais là, il était occupé à autres choses.

''Tu n'est pas censé être à l'hôpital ?''

''Si, mais je suis en pause là.''

''En pause ? John, il me semble que ton service a commencé il n'y a que 30 minutes à peine.''

''Je … Oui, en fait c'est que... je...je ne...''

''Tu ne pouvais pas te passer de moi ?''

''Ne dis pas des âneries.''

''Embrasse-moi.''

Cet ''ordre'' déboussola John au plus profond de son être, ou bien était-ce Moriarty qui, en entendant cela, avait renversé sa tasse de thé sur lui, et qui sortit de sous la table en criant comme une fillette '' CA BRUUUULEUUH''.

''Très bien... alors heu... bonjour Moriarty ?''

''Appelle-moi Jim'', répondit l'intéressé

''Okay... Alors que se passe-t-il aujourd'hui ? ''

''Comment ça ?'' Demandèrent les deux autres en même temps.

''En allant travaillé, je (re)croise Mycroft main dans la main avec Anderson - non sérieusement, ça fait un sacré choc, Molly m'annonce qu'elle sort officiellement avec Donovan – qui était censé être avec Anderson non ?, et là, j'apprends que tu prenais le thé... avec Moriarty ! ''

''Ha, c'est-donc le mauvais moment pour t'annoncer que je fréquente Lestrade ?'' Rétorqua le criminel.

''Je … bon, y'a-t-il un couple hétéro dans mon entourage ?''

''Heu...'' répondirent-ils ensemble une nouvelle fois.

''Ha au fait, tiens Sherlock ! ''

Et accompagnant le geste à la parole, John déposa un baiser chaste sur les lèvres de Sherlock, et finit par déclarer :

''Et bah enfin, Sherlock, j'ai failli attendre que tu me le demande ! T'avais raison Jim, il lui aura fallu une semaine sans enquête !''

''Hey attendez ! Jim, tu était aussi dans le coup avec John ?''

''Bah, je suis génie du mal, je peux bien mettre deux amis ensemble non ?''

''On le dénonce à Mycroft !'' S'écrièrent les colocataires !

''Non, Jim est un très bon ami ! ''

''Mycroft ? ''

''Bonjour Sherlock, John.''

''Putain de merde... On pourrait m'annoncer que Mrs Hudson flirt avec La Femme que je ne m'étonnerai même pas... ''pensa tout haut John

''Et bien justement...''

''Non ? !''

''Rho... Humour John'', et en disant cela, Sherlock embrassa fougueusement son beau blond avant de partir passer une TRES bonne nuit au 221B Baker street ? Comment ça s'était le milieu d'après-midi ? Et bien nos héros n'en sont plus à se soucier de l'heure...


End file.
